


The Perfect Cup of Tea

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pascal gets home late and tries to make a cup of coffee, Jo decides it's time to teach him how to make a cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/gifts).



Jo woke up to the sound of someone rustling about in the kitchen. He looked at his watch and groaned, it was 1:48 a.m.

He thought about putting on clothes to go see who it was but the time ruled out it being his brother wanting to sleep on the sofa, so it left only one person that it could be, his boyfriend Pascal.

Jo wandered through to the kitchen to see Pascal rooting around, cups clanging together as he looked through all the cupboards. "How was your day?" Pascal had spent the day at the Manor factory, his new team, and although he knew that Pascal was excited about getting a drive, it had been a busy time for him.

Pascal turned round and Jo held his arms out for a hug, but Pascal didn't move. "Where's your coffee?" He didn't look impressed, but considering the time it wasn't a surprise.

"It's too late for coffee." Jo gave Pascal a kiss on his forehead before drawing him into a hug. "It's about time you learned how to make a proper cup of tea."

Pascal groaned and rolled his eyes. "I can think of better things to do since you're awake, and naked." He cuddled in to Jo's furry chest and let out a sigh.

"I was going to make a cup of tea anyway." Jo smiled and watched as Pascal rolled his eyes, but Jo leant in for a kiss, stopping when their lips were just millimetres away. He waited until Pascal smiled before letting their lips meet, Jo could feel Pascal relaxing under his touch, each brush of the lips had him gasping until Pascal was grabbing at Jo's curls and trying to grind against him. Pascal took his hand, breaking the kiss and aiming for the door but Jo stopped him. "Tea first."

Pascal groaned, but he knew better than to come between Jo and his tea. He leant back on the counter and watched Jo as he got the teapot down from the top shelf, so much pale skin stretched out nicely as he stretched. And the way Jo's bum jiggled as he walked across to fill the kettle was a treat after a long day. Although it wasn't the day itself that was bad, it had been the journey home that was a nightmare, there'd been an accident and it had taken him an extra couple of hours to get into London, even this late at night.

"Are you watching?" Jo asked, he could see that Pascal's eyes were on anything but the tea.

"Mmhm." Pascal dragged his eyes over Jo, cheeky grin on his face as he did it.

"Come here." Jo took out a box of tea, a different box to the one he usually used although there were so many different teas in that cupboard that Pascal wasn't sure what most of them were.

Pascal wandered over to Jo and cuddled in behind him, standing on his tip-toes so that he could see over Jo's shoulder. The kettle clicked to say it had boiled and Jo poured a little bit of the water into the tea pot, swirling it around to warm it, before pouring it out.

"One teaspoon for each person." Jo put two into the pot, making sure that Pascal was watching, before switching the kettle on again.

Pascal tilted his head in confusion. "It just boiled."

"I know." Jo smiled, and the kettle clicked again. He poured the water in with a steady hand, not letting the kettle drip everywhere, a thing that Pascal had yet to figure out how to do. It seemed no matter what angle he held it at, or how fast he poured the water out, it still dripped down the side of the kettle and all over the floor.

Jo put the lid on the teapot before putting a little hat over it and placing it on a tray with two cups, two spoons, the sugar bowl, and a tiny jug of milk. Pascal couldn't believe the effort that tea appeared to require, or the fact that Jo would go to all this effort for him. He followed Jo to the sofa, watching his muscles ripple as he walked,

"Oh, I forgot the biscuits." Jo put the tray down on the coffee table, giving Pascal a quick kiss as he strolled back to the kitchen, returning with a saucer piled high with biscuits. He held the plate out, and Pascal took one, eyeing it suspiciously.

"What are they?" Pascal took a nibble, chewing slowly as though he was unsure of it.

"Hobnobs?" Jo wasn't sure if they were something well-known outside Britain. "They're like oaty digestives?" Pascal looked blank but he finished the biscuit, so it couldn't have been that bad, and he went to pour milk into his cup when Jo stopped him. "Milk goes in last."

"Why?" Pascal smiled, and Jo poured the tea into two cups, before adding the sugar, and _then_ the milk.

"It's just tradition." Jo winked at Pascal and he laughed. Pascal took a sip of his tea and Jo lay back on the sofa, cup in hand and a look of smug satisfaction on his face. Jo rested his feet on Pascal's lap, not caring that he was lounging about naked while Pascal was still fully dressed.

All Jo cared about was that Pascal was happy, for he wanted nothing more than to see Pascal smile, and knowing that he made Pascal's life better was the best feeling in the world.

Jo watched as Pascal nibbled at the biscuits, this was the last time that they were going to get to enjoy these little treats for a while. "Is it good?"

Pascal smiled as he drank his tea. "Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
